sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Trolls of the Wild Woods
The following is a passage found within the writings of Ardeo Veldari, scholar of Silvermoon and chronicler of the Gilded Lands. While it is easy to say that the Wild Woods, which lies upon both the eastern and southern border of the Gilded Lands, is merely made up of two troll tribes, the reality is there is a great deal more. Whilst they do remain the largest, dozens of smaller groups, tribes and warbands roam the unclaimed woodlands, fighting and probing the defenses of the Gilded Lands. Even within the darkest reaches of the Wild Woods there is groups we barely know of, save for old records and half written ravings. I have compiled a list of the most powerful known groups within the Wild Woods. It is my hope that the knowledge of these various troll groups will help us understand that whilst primitive in nature, their savage tendencies are a greater threat then many within these Gilded Lands truly realize. The Eastern Tribes The Thornwood Tribe The Thornwood are the dominant troll tribe within the Wild Woods. While there are various other tribes that exist within those untamed forests, many are subjugated to the might of the Thornwood. It was from the Thornwood that the fearsome troll warlord Taka arose from, as have countless others bearing the honorific name of Taka. The Thornwood dwell upon the eastern border of the Gilded lands, living within the ruins of their Temple Taka'mashar. Despite constant efforts in the past to wipe them out, the Thornwood have remained a constant thorn in the side of the elven people. It has been some years since they have last attacked, and many wonder if the tribe still exists or if internal conflict wiped them out. The Bonedancer Tribe Once a minor tribe subjugated to the Thornwood, the Bonedancer Tribe has in the vacancy of the Thornwood grown to become a large nuisance to the eastern elven lands. The borders of Wyrmstorm are constantly probed by the Bonedancers, whose distinct bone trappings and white face paint have become a sign of hatred among the battle hardened rangers. Were it not for Dawngrasp's removal from the Gilded Lands, it is likely they would be able to support their much beleagued neighbors. Alas, they contend with their own issues and so Wyrmstorm is put upon the defense, for they lack the numbers to mount a counter assault to wipe out the trolls. The Hexbound Tribe Known as the "Soulless children", the Hexbound are reviled among their fellow Forest trolls for the dark magic they practice. Despite their scorned nature, many of the troll tribes remain wary of the Hexbound, for their hexes and magic is second to none. Whether it is communing with the dead, summoning afflictions that bite at the soul or bringing forth the fires of hell, the Hexbound are among the greatest practitioners of their dark arts. How they came across such power is unknown, though it is believed they perform some blasphemous deal involving binding their capricious gods. It is easy to see who a member of the Hexbound are, for their eyes are as white as winter snow. The Southern Tribes The Thornheart Tribe Sister to the Thornwood, the Thornheart are a splinter group that branched out thousands of years ago. Despite their common origin, the Thornheart is often at odds with the Thornwood tribe, and rarely gather save to fight one another. In rare cases the two have united to attack the hated elves, only to be driven back by a hail of arrows and spears. The Thornheart have no permanent home, instead traveling across the southern mountain ranges that rise above the dense woodland realm. Often they test the southern borders of both Wyrmstorm and Eyvor, occasionally making some headway before being mercilessly crushed by houses such as that of Indaris. The Rotvine tribe Much of the Thornheart's success in breaching the elven lands can be attributed to the alchemical sorcery of the Rotvine tribe. An ally of the Thornheart, the Rotvine have perfected a chemical mixture that, when used upon the trees, eats away at their heart and weakens them as if caused by a termite infestation. Thus, the process of harvesting wood to inevitably turn into weapons is expedited. As well as this, the Rotvine's alchemy mixture is capable of weakening the wooden fortifications, making their vile practices a threat to the safety of the elves. Non-Tribal organizations Warchanters of Koth. Deep within the heart of the Wild Lands lies the ruined temple city of Koth, destroyed long ago during the Troll Wars. Counted among the most fearsome trolls, the Warchanters have dwelt in the ruins for thousands of years, guiding the various trolls in the region as prophets and priests. It is the warchanters that read the signs and portents in search of the next Taka reborn. Those believing themselves the incarnation of the great warrior Taka must pass the trials of the Warchanters. None have passed this mysterious ritual, and thus the Warchanters continue their endless search. In battle the Warchanters are a terrifying site, for the blood-crazed trolls whip their allies into a mad frenzy of slaughter and violence that few can match. It is fortunate they have rarely been sighted outside of the Wild Woods, for their presence would guarantee bloodshed. Skulkers of Akula-toth Among those rangers that have gone deep into the Wild Woods, there is a tale of a group of trolls, banished from their society who worship a dreaded god. They speak of the dripping mandibles and venomous poison that hisses and burns even the dirt, and of the silent assassins that are more stealthy then even the Farstriders. Known as the Skulkers, these mysterious trolls are said to follow a forgotten spider deity known as Akula-toth, who in ages past skittered along the bones of a now broken empire. Most view this as mere superstition and fiction, for how could any troll truly outmatch an elf in the shadows of the forest? Category:Organizations